The things I'd do for you
by McGoogleRandom
Summary: A Towen FanFic. Basically how I want season 15 to go through the eyes of Teddy and Owen (mainly). Mature language and possibly sensitive topics
1. 1 month post breakup

_(1 month post breakup)_

 _Germany_

It was early in the morning and it was snowing outside my window. That was the only time I enjoyed it here. Otherwise it was cold and icy and just flat out awful. The snow made it seem magical. Or at least it did.

About a month ago, Owen had shown up at my door in the middle of the night telling me about how he and his wife, Amelia, had gotten divorced and how now me and him could finally be together. It was something out of a movie. Everything I imagined in my head about us came true. We had dinner, had really good sex, watched the snow fall, and talked about old memories and future plans. But sadly, all movies end at some point. We were lying in bed, my sheets a tangled mess between us. " _Why are you here?"_ I had asked. I wanted to know why he was really here. I wish I hadn't. I was expecting something along the lines of ' _I came because I can't live without you.'_ , but instead he told me he came because his ex-wife, whom he had just slept with, told him to go to me. I couldn't believe it. He was so good grand gestures, big surprises to make people happy. The last thing he said before he left was ' _I did it for you. The snow, on the fifty fourth, I did it for you. I knew how much you loved Christmas._ ' with these big pleading eyes. My heart screamed to go kiss him, but my brain refused to listen. I kicked him out and back on the first plane to Seattle. ' _We're done Owen.'_ was the last thing I said to him. It broke me. He was my best friend, the person I told everything to. I couldn't move away from the door. That was a month ago.

My alarm went off at six in the morning like usual. I sat and listened for a minute trying to understand as much as I could of what the weather man was saying. I only understood a few words. From the sound of it, the cold wasn't going to let up until at least friday. ' _Great.'_ I thought. ' _Another freezing cold week.'_. I threw back the covers and dragged myself out of bed. It was still dark out and I longed to jump back into bed and fall asleep, but I couldn't. The clinic needed me. I quickly changed into my sweats and flannels, and packed my bag for work. I went to get some cereal for breakfast but my stomach had other plans. I grabbed an apple and headed for the bus.

I arrived to work on time, thankfully, and headed straight for the locker room. I had a surgery scheduled for ten. I sat down on the wooden bench in front of my locker to put on my shoes when a wave of nausea swept over me. I put my hand on my stomach and took a few deep breaths. ' _You're fine. It'll pass.'_ I told myself. My concentration was broken when another doctor entered the room. I didn't recognize him, but his name tag read Mike Newsome.

"Are you alright?" he asked tentatively. "Yes. I'm fine." I replied curtly. I took a few more deep breaths as the bile rose in my throat. "Excuse me." I whispered and pushed past him to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me in a rush.

"Are you sure?" He asked jokingly from the other side of the door. I waited a second, making sure nothing else came out, before replying. "I'm fine. The bus was a little jerky this morning that's it."

"Whatever you say. Names Mike Newsome, head of general here."

"Teddy Altman, cardio. I believe we had a case together recently."

"I believe so." He finished. We sat in silence for a second.

"Anyway, if your okay, I have to check on some post-ops."

"Oh, okay." I stuttered. "No go. I'm fine, really."

"Okay." He said as he left. I straightened up and left the bathroom. Poor janitor would lose his mind cleaning the place. ' _What was that about?'_ I thought to myself. The bus is always jerky and it never bothered me before. ' _Perhaps it was something I ate yesterday.'_ I continued in my head. I fished my scrub cap out of my locker and headed out to surgery.

The surgery went really well, the patient was to make a full recovery. The next twenty four hours were crucial of course, but that was some of my best work since leaving Seattle. My nausea had ceased to return so I doubted it was anything in particular. I turned the corner heading back to the change room to freshen up, when Mike gestured for me to come over. Seeing him gave me this weird school-girl jittery feeling. Maybe it was his blue eyes, or his strawberry blonde hair. It brought back memories of Owen. ' _How come everything goes back to him?'_ I thought. I walked over and put the iPad on the nurse station. "How are you feeling? Before you say fine, I want you to consider the fact that you vomited and then went into a nine hour surgery." he said smiling. I smiled back. "Given the facts, I am still fine. Did you need me for something?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up. The clinic is running short on funds."

"Okay. what does that have to do with me?"

"They are planning on making cuts."

I was shocked. I stood there for a moment processing what I had just heard. "How come I haven't heard about this?"

"They decided yesterday. They are trying to find the best way to break the news." he sighed. ' _What the hell?'_ I thought. "Thanks for telling me." I said walking away, silent teardrops roll down my cheeks. ' _What is happening to me?'_ was the only thought crossing my mind. Well that and 'why the hell am I crying I'm not actually fired yet.'. It was a long day and the best thing I could do would be to go home and fall asleep.

The bus was rocky as usual but this time I didn't vomit. I threw down my bag and collapsed on the couch. It was a weird day full of cute guys, vomiting, surgery, and Owen flashbacks. I turned on the TV and turned to the only english channel I knew. " _Good evening folks! It is August twenty nine at ten o'clock…"_ the man on the TV said. ' _Is it really the twenty ninth?'_ I thought. My thoughts went back to Owen. I survived a month without him. ' _It was fun!'_ I thought to myself. ' _I went out, played hooky, ate a box of cupcakes because why not! My life didn't evolve around him._ '. "Wait. It's the twenty ninth?" I said aloud. "Oh shit." I started laughing aloud. I grabbed my coat and headed for the door, hoping the convenience store down the street was still open.

I sat on my couch, patiently waiting for the result to pop up. I picked up the box and read the instructions again. "Step one, pee on stick. Check. Step two, wait three to four minutes for your result. It's been five, so any time now." I said angrily. I sighed. I always wanted kids with Owen, just, not like this. This was wrong. We were miles and time zones away and that's no life for a child let alone a baby. ' _Would Owen even want the baby after what happened between us?'_ I thought. I dismissed it quickly. He was better than that. I leaned forward to check the test, but I hesitated. I sighed. Ignoring it wouldn't make it go away. I picked it up and braced myself for the result. "Positive" I said.


	2. 2 months post breakup

_(Two months post breakup)_

 _Seattle_

I sat in my bed thinking. Not about anything in particular, just letting my thoughts wonder, my imagination run loose. I imagined Leo, but older. It was his birthday and he was turning seven. He ran into my room and jumped on my bed in excitement. ' _Mum! Dad! Get up! Its my birthday!'_ he yelled. I laughed and turned to kiss Amelia, but Teddy was there instead. I kissed her and turned back to Leo. He was jumping on the bed, narrowly missing our legs. His smile stretched from ear to ear. ' _Leo, stop jumping on the bed.'_ Teddy laughed. He plopped down between us and Teddy wrapped an arm around him and started kissing him all over. Leo squealed in enjoyment.

The sound of Leo crying broke my thoughts. ' _It's only a dream Owen.'_ I told myself. I shuffled into Leo's room and picked him up. "Hush Leo. Your okay. Daddy's here." I whispered to him. His cries let up for a bit, but I knew he was hungry. I carried him to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of milk out of the fridge. His crying grew louder so instead of boiling it on the stove, I put it in the microwave. I rocked Leo gently, counting down the seconds on the microwave. The timer went and I carefully took the bottle out. I poured I drop on my arm to check to see if it was warm enough. "It'll have to do." I mumbled. I offered it to Leo who took it willingly. His crying turned to soft whimpers as he drank his bottle. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. ' _This was easier with Amelia.'_ I thought. When I got Leo, Amelia had offered to help which I willingly took. She knew what to do with Leo. She had stayed over for a bit but in the end she had basically moved in. When Leo's mother Betty showed up, Amelia took her under her wing and tried to help her get over her addiction.r addiction. To fully help her, Amelia thought it would be a good idea for Betty to stay away from Leo for a bit. The late nights and howling fits might tempt her to use drugs. So she decided to go to Meredith's for a few days.

Looking after Leo myself wasn't that hard to be honest. I started weaning him off milk and onto solids, and he was getting the hang of crawling. It's not hard, but it's easier with another person. I looked down at little Leo in my arms. ' _Teddy would love him.'_ I thought. The sun shone through the window reminding me of the time. "Well Leo, time for daddy to go to work." I said to him. He tossed the empty bottle aside and smiled. His front two teeth were coming in. I took him back into his rom and got him dressed. He got a little fussy when I went to put his hat on, so I decided to wait. I left him in his crib while I got changed. I packed our lunches and some extra clothes for Leo. I went back to his room, got him and his favourite toy, and headed out to the car. I put him in his car seat. I cranked the heat and hit the road. It was a good twenty minute drive to the hospital and Leo often fell asleep.

We arrived at the hospital right on time. Amelia was waiting at the entrance as usual. "There's my favourite boys!" she smiled. She reached out for Leo and I gave him to her. "How was it this morning?" she asked. "It was good. He got up at his usual time, but I didn't give him solids."

"No hat today?"

"Nope wasn't feeling it, huh Leo?" I said looking at him. He gurgled and put his fist in his mouth in response. "How come you're so cute?" Amelia asked in a high pitched voice. She buried her nose in his neck. "Hey can you take him to daycare? I gotta run."

"Ya of course."

"Thanks." I smiled. I touched Leo's head. "See you later buddy." I said kissing the top of his head. I ran off to the attendings lounge, leaving Leo with Amelia.

The lounge was empty, except for Bailey, who didn't acknowledge I was there. She didn't stay long, a beep from her pager sending her somewhere in the hospital. I changed quickly into my scrubs and headed for the ER.

The ER was quiet. It wasn't unusual, in fact it was a good thing. No major trauma meant no big accident, which meant no deaths. I was at the nurses station reading over the charts of previous patients when a call came in. "Everyone listen up! We got a car crash victim with severe injuries coming in. I want two interns with me and for someone to page Avery." I yelled. I didn't have to yell it out, but everyone looked half asleep. "Kepner, your gonna take this one." I said to her. She nodded and grabbed a gown and some gloves. Two interns approached me, waiting for their tasks. "You two help Kepner." I said. They nodded and hurried off to join her. "Since when do you not take on a major trauma?" A voice said behind me. "Since you called me in for surgery Dr. Grey." I replied turning around.

"I figured you would still take on a trauma had it been anyone else."

"I just want Kepner to take the lead more. I'm planning on making her the next head of trauma."

"Don't get used to it. You're still the head." I laughed at her comment. "Let's just get to surgery."

We walked to the patient's room on the fourth floor. He was a kind man, always cracking jokes. He suffering from kidney failure and needed a new one. Today was the day he got a kidney. "Hey Jona." I said walking into his room. "Hey doc. Big day." He smiled.

"Yes it is. You ready?"

"Of course!"

"A nurse will take you to get prepped, and we'll see you in there." Meredith said. I flipped through his recent labs to make sure he was ready. "Everything checks out." I said closing the IPad. Jona smiled and Meredith and I left his room. "I'm going to go get scrubbed. See you there?" Meredith asks me. "Yeah I'm just going to check on Leo.". She nodded and I ran off to the nursery. Out of nowhere, my dream from this morning returned. Feelings for Teddy were bubbling through my body. ' _Why do I long for her so much? She kicked me out.'_ I asked myself. I tried to shake it off. We were over. I tried to tell her how much I love her, but she wouldn't listen. I remember returning to Seattle and telling Amelia what had happened. She was sympathetic and comforting. ' _She is just angry. Maybe you'll get another chance.'_ She had said. I repeated what she had said over and over on my way to the daycare.

"Okay Jona, you ready?" I asked as his gurney was rolled into the OR. "I'm all set doc." he said. I nodded first at him, then to the anesthesiologist to put him under. " , care to make the first cut?" I asked. "Love to." She said holding out her hand for the scrub nurse.

The surgery went well, Jona expected to make a full recovery. He thanked us repeatedly, telling us how he was going to call his sister to come over and make us gifts in thanks. We said it wasn't necessary, but he insisted. We laughed, checked his post-ops, and left his room. "That went well." I said to Meredith once we left the room. "Of course it did. I was the one cutting." She replied laughing. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going back to the pit to check on Kepner." I said leaving her to review the charts.

The pit was four floors down but I was in no rush to get there. I walked slow, absentmindedly walking the halls. Once again my thoughts drifted back to Teddy. I saw us, together, back in Iraqi. She was on my back in victory, laughing and screaming. Her eyes glowed so bright when she was happy. The vision faded and the vision of her and Leo came back, but it was different. Leo was younger, and we were all in the hospital. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of defibrillators going off, and staff running everywhere.


	3. 10 Weeks post discovery

10 weeks post discovery

Germany

Once again I was woken up by my dreams. Every night since I found out I was pregnant, I kept on dreaming of every death I had witnessed in children. Between the children in Iraqi and the ones I had lost in surgeries, it was a lot. Not only did the dream involve dying children but they involved Owen too. The thought of him not being here to see his child pained me. I knew how much he wanted kids, and now he was getting one and didn't even know about it. I sat up in bed and put my head in my hands. I had to face the facts. He still loved Amelia, that was it. Still, one part of me wanted to believe that he was waiting for me. I straightened up and kicked my feet over the side of the bed. I had been lucky not get morning sickness. The closest thing I had to it was one nauseous spell about a month ago. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I turned sideways to check my hair, and noticed that I had the slightest of bumps where the baby was. The sight filled me with this warm giddy feeling. ' _You're going to be a mom!'_ I thought. I continued to brush my teeth and then went to get breakfast. I grabbed a banana and a salad for lunch and ran out the door.

The bus empty so I managed to get a seat. I looked out the window and onto the snow covered city. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. I was happy to be a mom, it was a dream of mine that I happened to share with Owen. ' _I can do this on my own. I don't need help. I am a doctor, I know what to expect. '_ I told myself. I checked my phone. ' _Ten weeks.'_ I read. I was officially ten weeks pregnant with Owens baby. I went to call him and tell him the news but decided against it. He didn't know it existed, and at the moment, that was for the best. The bus halted at a stop and Mike Newsome walked in. He sat beside me and smiled. "Do you always take this bus?" He asked me. "No. I'm usually on the later one."

"Okay." He looked at my hand on my stomach. "Your not going to be sick are you?"

I didn't bother removing my hand from where it was. "No. Nothing like that."

"Well then tell me."

"Well.."

"Come on. I won't tell."

I considered it for a moment. I hadn't told anyone and the stress of keeping it in wasn't healthy. "Okay but can't tell a soul." He nodded. "I'm ten weeks pregnant." I said blushing and looking away. I expected an onslaught of questions, but it didn't happen. "Congratulations." He said with a slim smile. My joy disappeared after that. We were silent the rest of the way to the clinic.

We arrived at the clinic and the rest of the day we were, well, awkward around each other. He didn't seem to want to talk to me. I remained friendly despite the anger seething beneath the surface. Later that night, we were alone in the locker room and I decided to confront him about his behaviour around me. "What was that about?" I asked politely to him. "What?" He said avoiding my gaze. I slammed my locker and faced him full on. "I tell you I'm pregnant, which is a secret I have been keeping for months. I have had to suppress my joy to focus on my work. I told you because I thought we were friends, but apparently we aren't. So tell me why the hell are you avoiding me? Do just not like me anymore because I'm pregnant?" I paused my speech so that he had a chance to speak. "It's not that I'm not happy for you, or that I hate you, or anything like that."

"Then what is it?"

"This morning the board made cuts. Your name came up. I defended you as best as I could, but in the end, they sent me to tell you the news."

"Your telling me you knew I was fired but kept it a secret because of my baby?" I turned around and started angrily throwing things into my bag. "Of course I didn't want to tell you. You seemed so happy, I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"Well you did anyway." I said refusing to face him. I through my stethoscope into my bag, and ditched my scrubs on the bench. I stormed out of the room, and ran out of the clinic. The whole bus ride home I held back tears, slightly stroking my belly for comfort. ' _Don't worry baby. I will figure this out.'_

I paced around my apartment for a while, trying to figure out what to do next. I tapped my phone in my hand subconsciously. ' _Would it be cruel to just show up in Seattle?'_ I debated. ' _Perhaps I should call Owen. No. Richard?'_ I sat on my bed. ' _What's the point. I could just stay in Germany.'_ I looked out the window. It wasn't snowing this time but the wind was shaking the trees quite violently. "Maybe not." I thought aloud. I sat there for a bit thinking what would be best for me and the baby. "Well. Looks like we're going to Seattle." I decided. I stood up and went to get my laptop.


End file.
